Home-automation seeks to provide comfort, security, and communications solutions within a home. It requires electrical appliances (window shutters, cameras, detectors, doors, heating, etc.) to be networked and it requires an intelligent programmable control unit to be installed.
Users find that the operations of installing and programming the control unit and of networking the electrical appliances are relatively complex.
The present invention seeks to improve that situation.